Remembrance
by doctor anthony
Summary: AU Sequel to Alternate Realities, a month after SG1 UK returned home to their own reality. they find themselves on the fifth anniversary of World War 3 remembering what lead to the war, how it started and how it ended. Pairings Cam/Vala and Shepard/Teyla.


**Remembrance**

**Authors notes I don't own Stargate MGM does all I own are my OC's.**

**This is a sequel to my Stargate SG1 fic Alternate Realities, I suggest you read that before you read this fic.**

**Also I recommend that all of my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4, Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**I lastly want to say a special thank you to Sparky She-Demon for letting use the OC Cora O'Neil.**

**Just a warning American readers may not like how America is portrayed in this fic, read at your own risk.**

* * *

**London England- Earth 2015**

The large aircraft carrier which contained the SGC sailed up the Thames River. All of those on board were waiting to enjoy their two weeks off duty, but they also knew that the anniversary was coming up once again.

5 years to the day since the Third World War started and ended in a matter of hours.

As the SG-1 UK left the aircraft carrier and stepped onto British soil, the leader of the team Colonel Victor Daniels remembered where he was a week before the war started. One month after the Stargate Program was revealed to the entire world by Britain, France and China.

**Flashback 5 years ago, London England 2010**

Victor stood behind other military leaders and members of the SAS in front of British flags as the Prime Minister Nick Clegg took the stage and began his speech. "People of Britain, as we all know in the last month since myself and other world leaders revealed the Stargate to the world that there has been a lot of anger and riots all across the world against America. We have learned of incompetence at the highest level of the American administration in regards to Stargate. The amount of times since they opened the gate 6 years ago where all life on Earth has nearly been wiped out by alien enemies of America, a virus or something else on a planet they went to on behalf of all 7 billion of us without asking anyone else how they felt about it all. Violating international law in the process."

The Prime Minister paused and continued by saying "There has been great incompetence and betrayal by those who would keep the Stargate hidden and keep all advanced military tech they acquired for themselves saying it's in our best interests. I assure all of you that all of those who are responsible for putting the world in this mess and war with the Goa'uld, large and small. Will be punished! This is a war for human destiny and it will end only in total victory. I'll be going to the United Nations with a draft resolution on what to do about America called the Stargate Resolution."

As the Prime Minister went on with his speech Victor knew that what happened in the next few days would change the world, for better or for worse.

**End of flashback**

Victor then got into a taxi with Lorne which was to take them to the SAS headquarters for a meeting with the head of the SAS Barry Kzur.

Victor turned to face Lorne and asked "What are your plans for the next few weeks Evan? Going to visit your sister and her kids?"

Lorne nodded and said "She sent an email telling me some of her artwork is to be included in the London Museum of Art at a special exhibition next week, if you want to come I have an extra ticket. I know you like art."

Victor replied "I'll gladly come along, nothing more I like then good artwork."

**London hospital**

Cameron and Vala entered the hospital and headed to the reception desk to ask for info on where Cameron's grandfather, Joshua Mitchell, when they saw Cameron's mother Wendy was nearby waiting for them.

She took to the hospital room and Cameron saw his grandfather on a hospital bed being looked over by doctors who were using a Goa'uld healing device on him in an attempt to cure him of the cancer that was eating away at him.

After a few minutes the doctors stepped back as Cam and Vala approached the bed.

Joshua looked at them and said "Where are the great grandchildren you promised me Cameron. You know what they say about all work and no play don't you?"

Cameron laughed at the joke and Vala said "We've been trying with no luck so far, but we're not giving up. And neither should you."

She turned to face the doctor and took the healing device as Vala herself used it to see if she could do what the doctors could not.

As this was going on Cameron said "Granddad. I've been talking to the Tok'ra they have a symbiote that is in need of a host. It's something to consider if this doesn't work."

His grandfather was silent for a moment before he said "I'll think about it. Now tell what have you two been up to at the SGC?"

Cameron smiled and started to tell his grandfather all the latest news.

**London SAS Headquarters**

The taxi stopped just near the main entrance and as another car ahead of them approached the checkpoint it exploded.

The blast blew up the check point area and killed several soldiers patrolling the entrance.

The taxi driver angrily muttered "That's the fifth such attack this month. Why won't these Freedom and Liberty extremists just give up. They can't win and they have to know it?"

Victor replied "They believe they can win cause of hope. As long as they have hope they'll keep fighting."

The taxi driver then said "Maybe we should crush their hope. Show them actions like these won't be tolerated."

Victor didn't reply as he thought back to when he learned on the news of what happened in America while he was asleep in his penthouse apartment in London City.

**Flashback London City 5 years ago**

Victor woke up when the alarm clock blared and immediately turned on the TV to Sky News to see what was currently happening in England and all over the world.

The reporter said "Our top story this morning on Sky News. The UN has passed the Stargate Resolution by a near unanimous majority in the general assembly as America's delegates walked out before the vote. Following this US President Robert Kinsey condemned the UN's actions and has called on the US authorities to expel all UN officials and foreign UN delegates from the county. Our other stories, protests against America following the revelation of the Stargate to the world intensify in Europe and Asia with several US embassies being overrun by protesters and set ablaze. Russia's President Dmitry Medvedev has announced that Russia will apply for EU membership and in local news the strike by Doctors against government budget cuts enters it's fifth day."

Victor watched the rest of the half hour news program and knew things were getting closer and closer to war, it was no longer a matter of if World War 3 would occur. It was a matter of when.

**End of flashback**

Soon Victor and Lorne were in the headquarters and led to the office of Barry Kzur, when they got there they saw Kzur said with a smile on his face "Colonel Daniels, Captain Lorne please come make yourselves comfortable. Can I offer you both a drink? Tea maybe?"

Victor and Lorne accepted the offer of tea, and as they were all drinking Barry said "Your mission to get replicator weapons from another reality has turned the tide in our war against the Replicators. The Asgard made a bigger version and for the first time in centuries are on the offensive. The Prime Minster is very impressed with the efforts of UK SG1 as are the UN. We are going to honour you and the rest of the team with a special celebration dinner on Thursday night at Buckingham Palace by personal invitation of her majesty the Queen."

Victor was stunned into silence as Barry continued "Victor, you've been invited to Number 10 Downing Street later today. It's a classified meeting. You can have two witnesses there. Though I think I know who they'll be."

Victor smiled and Barry continued by saying "Captain Lorne, I should let know now that your being promoted to Major by order of the Prime Minster himself. Congratulations."

Victor congratulated Lorne as they left the office and Victor got into a car outside the headquarters that was waiting to bring him to Number 10 Downing Street. Along the way Victor made a quick call from his mobile phone.

**Seattle Skycity Restaurant**

Shen Xaioyi smiled as her date for this evening Richard Woolsey arrived. In the last few weeks since she arrived in this reality Shen had settled into her new role as the leader of the SGC and had been spending a lot of time with NID rep Richard Woolsey which led to this date tonight.

She had enjoyed Richard's company in the past few weeks and found him to be very charming and if tonight's date went well who knew what it would lead to in the future.

**London Number 10 Downing Street**

Victor knocked on the door to the Prime Minister's office, the door was opened and Prime Minister Nick Clegg smiled when he saw Victor, shook his hand and said "Colonel Daniel's please come in. Sit down."

Victor did so and Prime Minster Clegg remembered what he did in this office 5 years ago and the last time he and Victor met face to face.

**Flashback London Number 10 Downing Street 5 years ago**

Prime Minister Nick Clegg picked up the phone and called President Robert Kinsey in Washington DC surrounded by his cabinet and high ranking members of the British armed forces.

The call was answered by President Kinsey who said "I know your calling about this deadline you and the UN set for 24 hours for me to hand over the Stargate over to UN officials, I'm telling you right now that will not happen Prime Minister Clegg. The Stargate will be used to defend America and the rest of the world. You don't have the experience to use the Stargate like we do."

Nick Clegg angrily said "How may I ask are we to get any experience when you refuse to allow us to have troops at the SGC, refuse to even consider moving the Stargate to neutral territory and refuse to share all military technology with the rest of us. Frankly President Kinsey you're acting like a tyrant, not a man from a democratic country which is supposedly the world's last great democracy. Now I warn you, if you don't hand over the gate in 24 hours we will go through with our threat and lunch nuclear weapons at the United States of America."

Kinsey scoffed and said "Your bluffing." With that he hung up.

Prime Minister Clegg then looked to Barry Kzur and said "Have our SAS teams leave right away and head to Colorado Springs to meet with the other Special Forces teams already there. Once we launch the nukes, they'll need to move fast to secure the SGC. We got contact from a sympathiser in the US army. He'll help us take Prometheus out of the equation, but let's hope Kinsey sees reason before then. I'd like to avoid World War 3 if possible. But I won't shy away from a fight if America refuse to cooperate."

**End of flashback**

Victor and Prime Minster Clegg talked for several minutes before a man popped his head in doorway and said "Sir, the colonel's witnesses are here."

Prime Minister Clegg simply said "Send them in."

With that the man opened the door and Victor's mother and father entered the room with smiles on their faces happy to see their son for the first time in months and proud of him for the medal he was to receive here from the Prime Minster himself.

Prime Minster Clegg grabbed a case from his desk and said "Colonel Victor Daniel's for service to your country and the entire world I am proud to present you with the Distinguished Service Order medal for your leadership of SG-1 UK these past 4 years, congratulations Colonel Daniel's you deserve it."

Victor thanked the Prime Minister as his parent's hugged him and congratulated him.

**London Watling Street**

The newly promoted Major Evan Lorne knocked on the door of his sister's house when it was open his niece and nephew Sara and Alan hugged their uncle and loudly told him of their delight to see him again and asked if he had any presents for them.

He didn't have a chance to say anything as his sister arrived and had her kids let go of their uncle so they could all go into the kitchen and talk over a nice lunch.

As they went into the Kitchen Even smiled and thought 'It's good to be home.'

**Florida**

General John Shepard smiled as he saw his son Torren and his wife Teyla were having a great time in the swimming pool of their house.

It had been 7 years since he first met Teyla, she had just come to America with other refugees from the conflict in Sudan and she and John had it off ever since that first meeting in the library and became fast friends.

Now 7 years later they were happily married and had a beautiful son, but wasn't all that changed in the last few years.

His loyalties had also changed when the Stargate was revealed to the world he and Teyla had argued over who should control it. Shepard at the time thought America should control it, but Teyla who thought the Stargate should be used by all of Earth as the Stargate would 1 nation on Earth too much power.

After a week of debating Shepard was brought over to his wife's side of the argument and resolved to do whatever he could to help the UN get the Stargate from American hands and that's what he did.

**London Hospital**

Cameron, Vala and his parents were waiting outside in the hallway while the doctors ran their tests to see if the Goa'uld healing device had cured Cameron's grandfather of his cancer.

A doctor exited the room and headed over to the family and said "We've done all we can for him, the healing device has made him better but to get rid of the Cancer completely we'll have to use a Sarcophagus immediately, fortunately we do have one here in the hospital so we're bringing him down to the Sarcophagus room now."

The family followed the doctor to the Sarcophagus room and along the way Vala held Cameron's hand knowing how worried Cameron was for his grandfather after all in the past two years since they got together she had also gotten close to Joshua and wanted to fulfil his wish of having great grandchildren for him to spoil with presents.

Vala then thought back to when she first met Cameron and UK SG-1.

**Flashback 4 years and 6 months ago Vala's home planet**

Vala could barely stay conscious, she had been whipped more times now then she count, she had been such a fool coming back here. She should have known the villagers wouldn't believe Qutesh was gone, that she was still the god who terrorised them for so long.

Just as she led to the stake where she was to be burned to death she hoped against hope that the Tok'ra would show up and save her life. However as her hands were being tied behind her back on the stake she knew her life was about to come to an end.

Suddenly loud voices were heard a burst of noise unlike anything she ever heard before went through the air, she opened her eyes and saw the angry mob who just moments ago were yelling for her death, were backing up as four men approached holding what looked like weapons.

Their leader asked "What's going on here?"

One of the villagers pointed at Vala said "She is a demon, we're going to kill her."

One of the men looked at her and said "She can't be a demon, she's too beautiful to be one."

The leader of the men turned to another and asked "Martouf do you sense a symbiote in her."

The man named Martouf shook his head as one of the men asked "What do you want to do sir?"

The leader said "Free her Mitchell. We'll take back to Earth with us, help her find somewhere to go where people won't kill her. If any of you people try to stop I will kill the first person who tries it."

Some of the men from the village angry that Vala was not to be killed rushed at the four men with knives and the weapons these men had fired and the villagers fell to the ground dead.

With that no one else done and anything and Vala passed outjust as she was set free and the man named Mitchell caught her in his arms when she collapsed.

**End of flashback**

Vala stopped thinking just as she, Cam and his parents arrived at the Sarcophagus room and saw doctors helping Cameron's grandfather into the Sarcophagus.

Once he was inside it was sealed shut and all everyone could do now was hope and pray this worked.

**London**

Victor and his parents left number 10 Downing Street an hour after Victor received his medal and were now at home having lunch Victor smiled so far this was a lovely day.

His mother Marissa asked "How is the rest of your team, Vala, Cameron and Evan. We haven't seen them since Evan's birthday a few months ago?"

Victor said "Cameron's grandfather is ill in hospital, Cam and Vala are visiting him and Evan is visiting his family. They'll be over later in the week and we've been invited to an event to honour our team by the government. I can bring guests and I want you both to come."

His father David said "Of course we'll go son. I have tickets for the opera tonight if you want to come with us?"

Victor nodded and said "I'll go you know I like Opera."

With Victor had a good evening to look forward to.

**The Hague**

The guards headed to the door of Dr Daniel Jackson cell with the orders they just got from the UN in writing along with them.

As the door was opened the warden of this secret prison said "Dr Daniel Jackson, the UN is granting you early release from prison as per your good behaviour these past 5 years, congratulations. You're a free man."

Daniel was in shock and before he could ask about Carter the warden said "Major Carter is being released also Doctor. Now we have a car waiting for you to take you and the major to a private plane that will take you anywhere on earth you want to go."

Daniel didn't say a word as he was led out of the prison and was reunited with Major Samantha Carter for the first time in 5 years since the trial the international court of justice held over the Stargate Program.

And they both knew where they wanted to go, and it wasn't anywhere on Earth. They had learned from newspapers that the Jaffa Republic now had a capital on Chulak and wanted to go there and see their old friend Teal'c and start new lives away from this Earth they no longer recognized after the nuking by the UN and seizure of the SGC by the UN.

**London Watling Street**

Evan Lorne sat down next to his nephew Alan after lunch and as they were having fun playing video games, Alan suddenly said "Uncle Evan for school on Monday we're having a show and tell where our fathers or uncles come in and tell the class what their job is and I'll have to write a report on it. Can you be there on Monday?"

Lorne smiled and said "Of course I'll be there, wouldn't miss it for the world."

Alan hugged his uncle and both of them got ready to play a nice racing game.

All the while his niece Sara was painting a picture of her uncle and brother with help from her mother.

**London Hospital**

The Sarcophagus opened and the doctors helped Joshua out and took him into another room where they would run the tests to see if the Sarcophagus worked.

A few minutes later a doctor came out and said "We've finished the tests. All traces of the cancer is gone. We're going to discharge him now. We'll need him to come back next week for a check-up just to make sure the cancer is gone."

Cameron and his family all celebrated the good news and soon took Joshua home to continue celebrating with a party.

**London Buckingham Palace a few days later**

All the members of UK SG-1, their families and friends were at this special event to honour their actions over the past few years.

Victor himself was relaxing with a glass of red wine and talking to former SG 1 UK team member Martouf who was here representing the Tok'ra ambassador to earth who was back home for a meeting with the Tok'ra High Council.

Lorne was happily talking to Cameron and Vala about hilarious situations from the past few years like when an alien device found on P3X 5631 turned German Lieutenant Michael Kenmore into a bird and it took hours for the staff at the SGC to catch him.

At another table Shen and Richard Woolsey were talking to general Shepard and his wife Teyla about the news that the construction on Earth's newest battle cruiser, the Ark Royal was complete now bringing the total number of cruisers Earth had up to nine to join the Prometheus, the Korlev, the Dragon, Guardian, Charles de Gualle, Sun Tzu, Olympus and The Eden.

Meanwhile Prime Minster Nick Clegg was watching all the guest having a good time from his own table and thought back to 5 years ago, an hour before the UN deadline expired and the last phone he had with US President Kinsey in a final effort to make him see reason.

**Flashback 5 years ago Number 10 Downing Street**

Prime Minister Clegg who had been on the phone with President Kinsey for the last 20 minutes said "Look Kinsey if you hand over the Stargate it'll bring us to a negotiation table from where we can work out where the gate will be and ensure all the nations of Earth can take part in the program."

President Kinsey said "The Stargate remains where it is, stand your military forces down and get rid of the deadline and I will give all the other nations all alien technology we acquired of a non-military nature through the Stargate."

Clegg angrily said "That is not good enough. America keeping all that advanced military tech and altering the balance of power completely in your favour is part of the reason for this deadline. Now you have less than 60 minutes to do what we want or Washington DC and New York City will be nuked and It'll be on your head."

With that Clegg hung up and prayed to God Kinsey saw reason before the deadline passed, not for Kinsey's sake but for the sake of all those innocent people in Washington DC and New York City.

Barry Kzur walked in and said "Our SAS teams are in position and ready to take the SGC once the deadline passes in a moment's notice. They can also be told to stand down just as quickly."

Prime Minister Clegg didn't say anything as he, Barry and Clegg's wife were lead to Cabinet Office Briefing Room A from where if he had to Prime Minister Clegg would order British nuclear submarines to launch nuclear weapons at the United States of America.

**End of flashback**

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Barry whispered to him "Sir it's time for your speech."

Clegg stood up and walked over to podium and said "Ladies and gentlemen I thank all of you for coming here I want to thank her majesty the queen for hosting this event here in Buckingham Palace. Today is a day where we honour a team of individuals who have done great things to ensure the safety of the entire world and helping our allies the Asgard in their fight against the Replicators. SG1 UK have gone above and beyond the call of duty, they made the growing threat of the Lucian Alliance disappear in a coordinated series of strikes on their bases."

Clegg was silent for a moment before he said "Tonight we are giving all of SG1 UK OBEs tomorrow morning for their service to Britian and the world. Please join me in congratulating SG1 UK."

Everyone stood up and applauded as Prime Minster Clegg stood back down and everyone got back to eating dinner. But Clegg himself couldn't help but think back to when the UN deadline passed 5 years ago and the start of World War 3.

**Flashback 5 years ago Cabinet Office Briefing Room A (COBRA)**

Prime Minster Nick Clegg, his wife Miriam, the head of the SAS Barry Kzur, and members of the Prime Ministers own cabinet and high ranking members of the British army were in the Cabinet Office Briefing Room.

Prime Minister Clegg looked at the TV monitors on the wall where the faces of the leaders of Russia, France, China and the UN Secretary General and said "President Kinsey is no longer taking my calls."

Russian President Dmitry Medvedev said "There's only 2 minutes left on the deadline, President Kinsey is not going to give in."

Clegg nodded and said to a naval admiral "Get me in contact with the HMS Ambush."

Soon contact was established to the nuclear submarine HMS Ambush and to the captain in charge of the sub "Captain ready two nuclear weapons to be launched at Washington DC and New York City."

The captain said "We're ready sir."

Clegg then said "Prepare to fire."

As the clock of the remaining time on the UN deadline counted down Clegg looked at the red phone hoping Kinsey would call saying he's agreeing to the UN's terms. But as the clock hit zero Clegg knew what he had to do.

Clegg simply said "Captain, fire the missiles now."

The captain said "Firing now, estimated time to the missiles reaching their targets, three minutes."

With that no one said a word as the missiles travelled to and eventually hit their targets.

**End of flashback**

An hour after Clegg's speech the party ended and Victor headed to a local church for late night mass and his weekly confession before he headed back to his penthouse.

Once mass over and Victor confessed his sins and was absolved of them, he got into his car and drove home.

When he entered his penthouse apartment Victor was very surprised when he saw a young man on older than 23 was in the apartment waiting for and that the man was armed with a pistol pointed right at his head.

Victor held up his hands and said "This obviously isn't a robbery. You would have been long gone by now if it were or I would have been shot as soon I walked in the door. You were waiting for me, so young man, who are you and what do you want?"

The man said "I want to kill the man who 5 years ago tonight from midnight killed my father."

A moment later Victor recognized the man, he knew the man was familiar to him. He'd seen this man before at Stargate Command where the UN took the Stargate from America.

And he knew who this man was, he was Charlie O'Neil, the son of US colonel Jack O'Neil, the man Victor killed when the UN strike team attacked.

Victor remembered that day very well

**Flashback 5 years ago Colorado Springs**

The strike team made up of Russian Spetsnaz, British SAS, French BFST and Chinese People's Liberation Army Special Operations Forces were ready to attack.

A few moments later the squad leaders got the go ahead from their governments to attack and did so.

Colonel Victor Daniel's and his team put suppressors on their weapons as were the others and once sharpshooters took the guards patrolling the outside of the base, the teams moved in.

Some went down the ventilation shaft which led to the surface while others took the elevators and the rest made their own way inside with explosives.

The attack had caught the Americans by surprise as they were still in shock over the nuking that took place than 5 minutes ago of Washington DC and New York City.

The American's fought tooth and nail to protect the base and it took 3 hours for the strike team to pacify the area.

Just as Colonel Daniel's was about to call London and declare the mission a success, alarms started to blare and computers in the control room were saying the base self-destruct had been activated.

Immediately Victor followed by Lorne and Mitchell headed to where the self-destruct was activated and saw several American's troops were between them and the self-destruct.

Lorne threw a grenade while Victor and Mitchell opened fire, as soon they were dead the men entered the room and found a soldier with a gun pointed at them and the two keys needed to deactivate the self-destruct were around his neck.

With him was a younger man who was unarmed so the SAS team paid no attention to him.

Victor said "Please give the keys and that way we can all live. I take it your Jack O'Neil. The leader of SG-1 and one of men who is responsible for putting Earth in this mess when you first went through the gate instead of burying it in a hole halfway to the land of fire and brimstone where it should be?"

O'Neil said "Can't do that orders are to prevent the base falling into enemy hands at all cost. And you're an enemy, in the last 3 hours you nuked Washington, New York, Dallas, Chicago and Philadelphia."

Victor said "We done it as you won't obey UN law and give us the gate. Now colonel give us the keys and we'll ensure you get a fair trial at The Hague and I'll put in a good word for you myself with the judges and Prime Minister Clegg himself will ask for the court to be lenient."

Jack refused and in an instant the dagger Victor had been moving behind his back from it's sheath into his hand and threw it at Colonel O'Neil before he could open fire and the dagger went through the neck, killing him instantly.

Victor grabbed the keys and with Lorne deactivated the self-destruct and all 3 men left to report the attack as complete success, not paying attention to the man in the room who had just saw his father die right in front of his very eyes.

**End of flashback**

Victor said "I'm sorry about your father I really am Charlie if there had been any other option I would have taken it, I can't imagine how things were for you after he died."

Charlie laughed and said "It was worse on my sister Cora than me. Ever since our dad's death, she's been in a mental institution since a week after the nuking till she was released a month ago. The Freedom and Liberty movement got us here to London, told me where you lived. So I decided to wait here for you to show up and kill you for what you done."

Victor looked around and asked "Where is your sister Cora, Charlie. I don't see her here. Is she sleeping in my bedroom perhaps?"

Charlie replied "She's in a hotel nearby, she's very emotionally fragile right now. I'm the only person who can get her calmed down these days when she starting acting out. There's really no one else that can. Why do you want to know, so you and your men can kill her to?"

Victor shook his head and said "Charlie I want you to think for a second, if you kill me here tonight, the SAS will be looking for you. You've left your DNA here they'll know you killed and find then find you and kill you, maybe Cora as well. If not she'll be all alone. Do really want to leave your sister alone in this world? You saw what losing her father done to her, if she lost her brother that would destroy her. Besides if the SAS don't kill my teammates will maybe my own father will. Because no parent should ever outlive their children. It's up to you now Charlie are you going to kill me and seal your fate and the fate of Cora, do try a different way?"

Charlie said "Cora might respond to Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter but they're in The Hague."

Victor said "Not anymore they were paroled earlier today and will go to Chulak through the SGC at the end of the week. UK SG-1 is to see them off. If you give me information, I'll arrange for you and Cora to go with them. So what do you say?"

Charlie asked "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

Victor answered "I'm a devout Catholic, I'll swear on the Bible that I'll keep my word. Now do we have a deal Charlie, or will one of us die here tonight?"

After Victor swore a copy of the bible to keep his word to Charlie, the young man dropped his gun and Victor said "Let's get Cora and get you both to the SGC. I know Charlie you might never ever forgive me. But I am sorry that I had to kill your father, there was just no other way."

Victor made a quick call to the SGC and it was arranged for Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson to pick Charlie and Cora up from the hotel. As soon as they saw the two sibling's they hugged them.

Victor also saw Cora who hadn't said a single word while they were waiting smile. Daniel turned to face Victor and said angrily "This changes nothing."

Victor nodded in understanding and headed back home as Carter, Jackson and the O'Neil twins were taken to the SGC where from they would go to Chulak and start new lives.

**London Regent Street**

Cameron and Vala happily entered the house followed by Cameron's parents and grandfather. As they all talked about the OBEs Cameron and Vala were to receive to tomorrow Cameron took Vala's hand into his owmn and said "Vala, these last two years we've been together have been some of the best moments of my entire life and I know I can't live without in my life."

With that Cameron got down on one knee and took out a small box from his pocket, as he opened it, Vala was shocked to see an engagement ring was inside and Cameron said "Vala Mal Doran. I want the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Vala immediately gave her answer with a nod of her head and kissed Cameron as his family celebrated the happy couple's engagement.

**London Buckingham Palace the next day**

General John Shepard looked on as SG1 UK one of the best teams under his command were given their OBES by the Queen herself.

As he watched Colonel Victor Daniels get his OBE, the general thought back to when he stopped fighting for one nation, and fought for the entire world.

**Flashback 5 years ago undisclosed location somewhere in the Nevada Desert**

General John Shepard watched the monitors and saw the news reports saying Washington DC and New York were hit with nuclear weapons launched by Britain.

Orders were then sent in by the US military command for The Promethus to be launched and annihilate Britain in retaliation for the nuking of New York and Washington.

In the last month General Shepard had been having the guards of this facility replaced with soldiers he knew felt the same way he did about the Stargate and Americas control of it.

Shepard activated the coms and said "This is General Shepard to all security forces. Let's do it!"

With that the guards turned their weapons on the crew of the Prometheus and in a half hour had the Prometheus locked down. He then got on the phone and got in touch with his contact in the SAS.

Shepard said "This is General Shepard, the Promethus is secured and won't be going anywhere today."

His contact said "Good work general. You just saved millions of lives be proud of that."

Shepard then had all the men loyal to him meet him on the bridge of Prometheus and said "What we have just done has saved humanity from extinction. We will be called traitors for our actions today. Long ago a group of men named, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin and John Adams were called traitors by the British when they started a war for independence for the American Colonies from the British Empire. Now they are called patriots. In time so will all of us, only we won't just be patriots in America's eyes. We'll be patriots in the eyes of the entire world."

**End of flashback**

As all of SG1 UK stood for the media to take photos of them with their OBE'S Shepard smiled and was confident that the world now had 4 new patriots to protect it.

**Stargate Command UN Aircraft Carrier Freedom 2 days later**

General Shepard and Shen Xaioyi watched as the Stargate activated with the destination being Chulak.

SG1 UK and the two remaining members of the original SG1, Major Samantha Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson along with the children of Colonel Jack O'Neil were ready to go to the Jaffa Republic capital and start new lives.

Once the wormhole was stable, Carter and Jackson led Charlie and Cora up the ramp followed by Victor and his team.

As they went through the gate Carter and Jackson knew this would be the last time any of them would ever see earth again, and with the way it was now. They honestly didn't care what happened to Earth.

When they arrived on Chulak the Jaffa escorted the arrivals from Earth, as Charlie and his sister looked around, Cora saw the British flag stitched into Victor's uniform and suddenly said "Britain was a once the world's largest empire and in the 17th century, they were allies in World War 1 and 2, the Cold War and are both members of NATO and founding members of the United Nations."

All of SG1 UK stopped at that and Victo said to himself "Impressive knowledge of history."

Carter said "She'd know a lot more if you didn't do what you did at the SGC 5 years ago."

Victor didn't say a word as Carter walked over to him and said "Your not going to defend yourself say it was all for the greater good just like what your leaders did to several cities."

When Victor didn't respond Carter punched him in the face, just as SG1 UK were about to intervene Victor held up his hand and said "You get that punch for free, anymore and my team will take you down. Now I'm sorry for what happened, I know you don't want to hear it but I'm sorry for what happened and I hope to God that all of you have great lives here."

With that SG1 UK headed home as Carter and Jackson were reunited with Teal'c.

**Stargate Command UN Aircraft Carrier Freedom a week later**

All of SG1 UK, Colonel Victor Daniels, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, his fiancée Vala Mal Doran and Major Evan Lorne stood at the memorial wall near the gate room.

On it were the names of all the American cities that were nuked and the message never again.

After five minutes the team entered the room and made their weapons were loaded as the gate activated ready to send off on another mission in service of the world, it was simply another day at Stargate command.

**The End**

**Authors notes well that's the end of this one-shot please let me know what you think of it, read and review no flames though ok.**


End file.
